This invention relates to portable, collapsible furniture. Such furniture may be, for instance, a table, a stool, or a chair.
Various types of portable, collapsible furniture are of course known already.
One known type of portable, collapsible furniture employs a planar support surface and legs subassemblies comprising pivotably interlocked rectangular frames and means for releasably attaching the legs subassemblies to the support surface. So far as is known, however, such furniture either has no handle at all, requiring that it be maneuvered clumsily by means of grasping the body of the device, or has a separate handle, which performs no other function than that of a handle and in fact is in the way when the furniture is in use.
Another known type of portable, collapsible furniture, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,682 to Pugsley, employs a brace the links of which hold the legs against the underside of the table when the table is in its collapsed position and a portion of which extends beyond the support surface in that position to constitute a handle. However, that concept differs essentially from mine in that, in my device, the legs themselves form the handle and I have one complete leg assembly, not three separate pieces as in Pugsely.